Who Will Be His S-support
by pokefanwantstobattle
Summary: Robin gets a message from someone far away. Posted orginally on AO3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, first fic on this website... _I hope it worked..._ but if you think you've seen this story before, you might have. I posted this about nine months ago or so(may/june 2015). I wondered if putting it on would get more people to read it. If you want to see my other works, you can go to ao3 and my username is the same, but with underscores after n, s, and o. Well, there's my ramble. On to the show... or rather fic...**

One could hear a pin drop in smash mansion, as it was three in the morning. The ceiling of the arena broke with a loud crash. A Shriek flew from the arena. The women arose first. Everyone was still in their pajamas. With no care to dress to see where the squeal came from, the women ran to the arena. Because of this, the men woke up and ran too. Per Shulk's custom, he never wore clothes to sleep. He was last to run to the arena.  
Wii trainer made it first. She was shocked to see that inside along with a broken roof, was a child, all alone and unconscious. No one dared except wii trainer to step on the broken glass surrounding the small child. Dr. Mario found the child to still be alive, but in a coma. The multitude of people there parted as the child was taken to the infirmary. Robin noticed that Shulk had no clothes on. He questioned why he hadn't slept with clothes on, and that was all. He didn't question his own sexuality, he knew he was straight so it was useless for him to ask. Robin had gotten so far into his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the movement of the crowd of people. "Dude, you staring at Shulk's ass?" Robin heard this and looked to see where the comment originated. The origin was from pit, and dark pit was next to him. "I asked you, you starin' at his ass?"  
"Oh, no I was just deep in thought."  
A snide remark came from dark pit's mouth, "Deep in thought about his ass!"  
Denial came right away from Robin, "No! I was thinking about as to how the child fell into the building here." Robin felt slightly bad because he lied to get the pits off his back.  
Once the child was away from the arena everyone returned to their dormitory. Robin shared a dorm with his twin. Robin called her Sis. She called him Brother. She had more sophistication and this showed. She walked all prim and proper. Sometimes Robin would make fun of her for it. "Hey brother?" She started to ask as they were about to fall asleep.  
"What is it Sis?"  
Her demeanor was slightly inquiring, "Um so I saw how you were looking at Shulk."  
Robin became enraged at her, "Why the hell does everyone think that I was staring at him!"  
His sister started to back off, unprepared for a response to her comment, "Brother, we know each other unlike anyone else," she began to have a hearted feel, "I know what you're thinking when you think it, we know each other more than we know the gods. You can tell my subconscious and I can tell yours. You were staring at Shulk and I saw your leering at him."  
"Sis you don't really think that do you?" at this point in time, the lights were turned off so the two could sleep.  
"Trust me on this! Now, we need our sleep, good night!" Robin thought about this. Could he actually secretly want Shulk. Even if he did, how would he say that to Shulk? How would Shulk respond? Robin questioned himself all night.  
Robin's sister awoke to see Robin sleepily pacing around their room. "Hey stop that!" Robin's sister yelled.  
"Can you help me?" Robin inquired. His sister nodded in affirmation. "So I thought about it all night. That's why I was pacing around the room. I know this is going to sound weird and all, but you know me more than anyone and you know what happened last night. Yeah, I might be rambling and I don't seem to think before I do things," Robin was crying at this conundrum, "I think that I," deep breathing began to settle in Robin, "am a, this is going to be hard to admit," His sister began to roll her hands it a gesture to get him to talk. "I think I'm a," he began to stutter upon his own words, "I, uh-"  
"Oh for the love of gods, say it!"  
"I think I'm gay! There! Happy!?" he yelled it and both became unsure of who could have heard the comment.  
"Oh, Brother! I love you, thank you for telling me who you really are!" She calmed down her voice, so that no one heard who didn't need to. "Maybe we should go somewhere where no one can hear us, and where no one could potentially walk in on us."  
"I'd personally prefer to not talk about it, until I'm ready." Robin obviously was not ready to start talking about it, "Could you also not say anything about it to anyone?"  
"Sure, I know that this must already be hard enough on you. I don't want to make it harder on you, so I won't do anything to make it harder." The two shared an embrace. They kissed their cheeks. During their embrace, both realized that their only clothing was their underwear. The two rushed to get dressed.  
Over the intercom, Master hand announced, "All smashers to the communal area please." Robin and his sister wandered through the hallways until they reached the common area. There the wii fit trainers led a few stretches while waiting for Master Hand to get down from his office. "Lift your hands into the air while keeping your foot in place against your leg. This is called the tree position." The female trainer said.  
"You're all probably wondering why I have called you down here. The child is soon to wake up. According to Dr. Mario, she's been asleep for three days. This girl is bound to wake up, and we need to know how he got here and who she is." Master Hand told the smashers, "because of the whole incident that happened last night, we have chosen to stop the fights for today." Dr. Mario walked out of the hallway that led to the infirmary. He was about to speak when he realized he walked in on Master Hand's speech. Master Hand asked, "What is it doctor?"  
"The child has waken. I ask that none of you bother her until she has fully recovered." Every one in the room was relieved to find that the child was okay.  
Master Hand claimed the attention of the smashers, "That's all that was required of you. Please return to your dorms in a safe manor. We don't want more members in the infirmary."  
Everyone got up and returned to their rooms. Before they moved the Robin twins were stopped by the doctor. "The child asked for Robin. I didn't know which of you to bring so both of you come." The Robin twins quizzically looked at each other as they left with the doctor to the room in which the child laid.  
The two entered the room to see the child sit up upon their appearance. The child started talking, "Good, you're here. It might be because of the time travel but all that I can remember is this message that I was supposed to tell robin. The message goes, 'Wait for love to come to you, or you will start war between...between...'" the child became distraught, "I don't know anymore of it. I hope I have given you enough of the message." Neither of the Robins knew what this meant. Robin could tell that his sister didn't know because her face had her "I don't know" look on it. The Robins looked each other on their way back.  
After leaving, they questioned the meaning to each other. The two decided to consult the other  
Ylisse natives about the message. The other three were asked to come to the Robins' room, so that the meeting could commence. Once all five were there Robin began to speak, "So, the child gave us a message, that seemed to be about the future of our Land."  
Lucina asked Robin, "What was the message?"  
Robin continued, "The message was, 'Wait for love to come to you, or you will start war.' Also, the child made us aware that she was a time traveler, apparently from the future."  
Ike implored for more information, "What else is there to know, obviously just stay away from the women and all will be fine."  
Robin said, "That would do nothing..." Automatically Marth and Lucina looked at each other and nodded. They understood what Robin said.  
Ike was a little confused, until Marth explained it to him, "It means he's gay," and at the lowest volume he could say, "Dumbass."  
Ike responded to Marth, "Well, I feel stupid now." None of them thought anything of it. As of now, they were more intrigued by the message. The group came to the conclusion, that the message would reveal more information, as the child would gain her memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, Robin needed to get a few practicing things done. He asked his sister to join him for a few things he needed to do. About an hour into the practice, Robin needed a break. With words between his pants, "I, I need a break, can we stop for like five minutes?"  
"Sure brother, do you need anything to heal you? I can call for a heart container or a M tomato if you need it." Her demeanor was like a mother tending to her child. He dismissed it for a moment, and then decided not to accept her offer. _I wish I knew what to do for the situation I'm in_ , he thought. Sadly, Robin had a tendency to speak his thoughts aloud. "Is this about the message? Are you still on that?"  
Feeling defensive, and with a different feeling than that of his sister these words came from his mouth, "I don't want to start war! And I don't even know who I'll be fighting! It just goes all over my head!"  
"Calm down! Maybe you should talk with Chrom. He's around here somewhere. He's a part of our final smash. This is madness, Robin thought to himself, What did I do that made this happen? Robin and his sister parted ways, once they were out of the arena.  
Robin looked around in the room. Searching for the one item he needed, the directory. After locating it he proceeded to look amongst the list of room pairings for his friend.  
He looked at the map of the Smash Mansion. It was a circle divided by two interfering lines. One was the diameter, the other was a chord, cutting into the diameter at a pi/3 angle. There were a multitude of rooms, spanning between several floors. The place was practically a hotel, in which the guests stayed for free, as long as they continue to fight that is. Chrom's room was located on the third floor, room number 16. Dragging his feet with reluctancy Robin located room 316. Reluctancy spewed out of every pour in his body as the hand reached the door. Robin knew Chrom had no idea he is gay, and didn't know how he would respond. Hell, Robin didn't even know two days ago.  
Knock, one second goes by, knock, another second goes by. Creek the door said and in the door way was Chrom. "Eh, what you doing round here?" Chrom said with a smile.  
After a sigh, and a pause Robin confessed, "well, I need your advice." Chrom gave a slightly confused look.  
"Okay come on in," Chrom gestured Robin in. "Want a cup of tea?"  
With a passive demeanor Robin said, "Sure, sure, I need to ask you about love..."  
"Uh, okay, what? What's her name?"  
"Um, _his_ name" Robin corrected, and simultaneously thought, _well, there I said it!_ A long pause happened.  
Chrom decided to break the silence, "I'm not going to be the best with advice then..."  
"It's not that. It's the message, the one about waiting for love, and not searching for it," Robin rebuked. It was true, Robin just came for advice on what to do.  
"Well, is there any guys you've got you're eyes on? Any elevator eyes destined for the penthouse, if you know what I mean."  
"well, I've wanted to get my hands on Shulk." Robin admitted it. It made him feel better. Saying it relieved some of his anxiety. The rest was destined to die in the cup of tea.  
"Okay, well, We have that party coming up. Maybe you should try and not get wasted."  
"That sounds like a very good idea. If I don't get drunk, then shit won't happen." The thought of getting drunk at a party excited Robin. He thought about what drunk would feel like before, but never experienced it for himself. Feeling a needed boost of confidence, Robin trotted his way back to his room.  
On the Friday of the current week the party began. The princesses decorated the large ball room, so that the smashers and others could party their asses off in a fashionably decorated room. The party started off wonderfully. Until peer pressure from the other smashers kicked in. Multiple comments enticing him to drink all of the alcohol in the building. Robin and his not very strong will gave in to all the comments. He decided to go with a manly, manly drink: whiskey. After three rounds of drinks, Robin stopped his drinking, so that he could keep Chrom's advice.  
This would have been easy, if it weren't for a drunk Pit and Shulk. Robin could see Pit pointing to him, and then saying a few words. Robin pushed it aside, so he couldn't do what he didn't want to do. Robin couldn't push it aside any longer, Shulk had found his way to the bar. "So Pit filled me in on what you were doing the other night." Robin could easily tell that Shulk was flirting with him.  
"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Robin was trying his hardest not to just fuck Shulk, but alcohol proved to be a bitch.  
"You were looking at this," he proceeded to grind Robin, after pulling him off the barstool he was sitting on.  
"How much have you had to drink?" Robin could smell the wretched smell known as alcohol.  
"Oh, only about eight shots."  
"Well you are drunk out of your mind!"  
"I want you to shut up! And I know one way I can!" Robin wasn't prepared for a kiss. Shulk practically smashed his face on Robin, but to Robin, it felt good!  
The feeling of Shulk's lips was unlike any other. His lips felt soft like how a blanket feels on one's body during a cold winter night. _This feels right, and it has passion_ , Robin thought.  
Shulk proposed an action, "Let's go to my room, and make this feeling last all night." Robin agreed and on their way to Shulk's room, robin was thinking, _I waited for him to come to me, this can't go wrong..._


	3. Chapter 3

Shulk was so drunk, that he had to get help walking to his room. The halls were empty, except for the lighting. The halls and rooms were all the same save the people who called them home. Shulk opened the door to room 253 which he could call his own. For some odd reason, he didn't have a roommate, and at this point in time, that came in handy. Robin walked into the room, and he was pushed against the half open door by Shulk. It closed. Robin used the door as a headrest, so that he could experience this newfound feeling of a man fondling him. Shulk brought his lips up to Robin's and whispered, "Well I guess I outed myself," and proceeded to kiss Robin. They stood there, sucking face. That was until Robin broke the silence by saying, "Are we going to only stand here and make out, or are we going to make our way to a bed?"  
With a most horny demeanor, Shulk said, "No, all I need is a bottle of lube. Which I should have," Shulk began to rummage through one of the drawers in his kitchenette, "right here!" With a near miss to his lover's face he pulled out the bottle.  
"How are we going to do this?" Robin inquired as he thought that this would be a peculiar way to fuck.  
Flirtingly, Shulk told Robin, "Well, first your gonna need to get naked." Robin took off all his clothes and noticed Shulk looking at all he had to offer. Shulk began to fondle his cock, and wanted to see his breeding fluid. That was going to have to wait.  
The bottle of lube went squeak as Shulk put some on his fingers. "I'm going to start entering you, tell me if it hurts too much. I want to make love to you, not make a German dungeon porno without the cameras," Shulk expressed to him. Robin felt like Shulk's words were embracing him.  
With some pressure, Shulk did as he said he would. He put his middle finger up Robin's ass. A feeling of pleasure rushed through his body. This was a life time experience, Robin thought, _I'm never gonna forget the day, that I lost my virginity. It feels right to have a man inside of me._  
Shulk continued to fuck his newfound lover with his finger. Both men were hard at this point. "We need a change in local, or this is going to become awkward and feel the same," Robin said to his lover. Robin didn't expect Shulk to continue to finger him. Shulk would be the only one to walk, as Shulk threw Robin over his shoulder. He positioned Robin to where he could still finger him. Yet, a new level of horniness was found. Shulk pushed his lips up to his lover's cock and gave it a kiss. Robin felt as if he had ascended into heaven, just based upon how he felt from one small kiss.  
After locating the bed, Shulk threw Robin onto the bed. Robin returned the horniness by saying, "Unh uh, no clothes allowed on the bed." Shulk gave Robin a smirk and went on his way. His way of removing anything covering his bare skin. "Now that you have everything off, kiss me!" Robin said that in his half drunken state. His inquire gave him what he wanted. Shulk kissed Robin, but what Robin felt most was the heat of Shulk's skin. It felt so good, that just a touch would have put him in heaven. Robin would throw out all his blankets, just to use his human one. Robin moaned through his closed mouth, based upon the skin contact.  
Robin wasn't aware of Shulk's actions, until he heard the sound of the bottle of lube being squirted onto his hand. Shulk's hand returned to Robin's ass. Robin felt a stretch, as Shulk placed his ring finger inside the lubed orifice. "I want you in me," could be faintly heard from Robin. Robin desired his virginity to dissipate in passionate love making. Of all the things that could go wrong, one did.  
Shulk said the no no phrase, "I love you," when they only knew each other for about two hours now. Robin luckily dismissed it as drunken misjudgment. Robin knew this was only drunk love making, not actual love. This could lead somewhere.  
Shulk brought back his soothing tone, and said, "Tell me if this hurts, it might, and I don't want it to." Robin felt at ease knowing the man to take his virginity would be so loving. Robin felt the small pain when Shulk put his cock inside of Robin. He didn't say anything, because there was extreme pleasure following the pain.  
Robin who was laying on his back moved his feet so they were resting on Shulk's shoulders. Shulk responded by moving the feet on the bed, and going in for a kiss. While making out, Shulk started to move in and out of Robin's ass. At first he went slow, so that his lover wouldn't get first. Shulk asked, "Ready to go faster?"  
"I'm ready to feel the friction," Robin responded. At this, Shulk started to fuck Robin harder. Hoping no one would hear, since everyone was at the party, Robin began to moan, Loudly too. Shulk moved in further than before.  
Shulk found the prostate. That made Robin feel pleasure like eating a doughnut for the first time. It wasn't long before Robin knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Shulk? I don't think I can last," Robin panted out.  
"Me neither." He responded, "but I have a way to fix that."  
"Oh, and what would that be?"  
"Speed." Shulk began to fuck Robin as fast as he could. Shulk was the first to cum. He pulled on Robin's hips so he could cum deep in Robin's ass. When this happened, Robin felt the warmth that was cum. It felt like an unimaginable feeling. He had enough. Robin arched his back, and came on his chest.  
Shulk still felt slightly horny, so he licked up all of the cum on his lover's body. Shulk placed his head where he was licking. Robin put his arms on Shulk's back. Shulk returned the favor by wrapping his arms around his lover's torso. Just before they fell asleep, Shulk said, "That was wonderful." They drifted off into sleep, while being in each other's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Shulk groaned and didn't want to wake up. The light beamed down and because of his obvious hangover he showed a hatred towards it. He moved his head slightly and noticed another person. "What the fuck?!" he practically screamed. This woke up Robin whom had been peacefully sleeping. "Why the hell are you in my bed, and more importantly, _naked_?!" Shulk continued.  
"Calm down! I-" Robin was interrupted by a uncomfortable Shulk.  
"How the hell do you think I'm going to calm down?" Shulk began to ramble with rage.  
"just sit, and if it makes you feel better, put on some clothes." Robin spoke softly so that Shulk might calm down. Shulk grabbed a robe and sat down. Robin made sure he was completely covered by the sheets of the bed. Shulk started to calm down. "Okay, let me explain what happened.  
Last night, you became wasted. I was at the bar and I noticed Pit pointed me out to you. After that, you came over and flirted with me. You brought me back here. Then clothes came off. I guess the rest is self-explanatory." Robin prepared for shouting. That didn't happen. Instead, Shulk thought it over before responding.  
He ended up saying, "So what we did was initiated by me, not you?" Robin nodded. Shulk asked for more clarification, "And you didn't make me that drunk. I did all of this, and took you along for the ride."  
"This is all true. I hope you're not mad at me."  
Shulk smiled, "I'm not. I didn't remember who initiated it or how it happened, but I do remember the sex. I remember how good it was, and how much I loved it. I guess when I woke up, I sobered up and forgot some things. I guess it just made me mad." Both became relieved, it made them feel better. Robin could tell Shulk started to be enraged.  
"What's wrong?" Robin asked.  
Shulk clenched his teeth before he spoke. He made a fist and said, "I remember something else. I remember Pit putting something into my drink! That bitch! He's dead! I'm gonna put his head on a platter and... and ..." Shulk just couldn't go on. He released his fist.  
His tone lighten up. He said, "I am going to ask you to leave. I'm sorry, but I don't want you to see me mad."  
Robin smiled, seeing how his friend saw him this way. As someone who shouldn't see the wretched side of him. "I understand," Robin said, "but before I go," Robin moved over, and gave Shulk a kiss and a hug. Robin laughed. "I can't leave just yet, I'm still naked!" This made Shulk laugh and brought his mood back from hell.  
Robin got dressed and went back to his room. Anyone who looked at him knew he was happy. A few could guess what happened, his clothes were disheveled. When he got in the room, he saw his sister in peace. She looked so calm. He started to get dressed into new clothes. When he realized he woke his sister up, he stopped. "Where were you last night?" She asked him.  
He was sure Shulk didn't want anyone to know what happened. To protect his new friend, he said, "That's strictly confidential."  
She knew how to push his buttons. She responded, "If you don't tell me, I'll just have to assume the worst."  
"Fine! I'll tell you. But this is confidential, seriously. I don't want anyone to kn-."  
"Get on with it! I know what confidential means!"  
"Fine! I was sleeping with Shulk."  
"Ooh, I know what that means!" Robin knew she wouldn't blab that to anyone, but he wouldn't hear the end of it. He sushed her, because his sister began to get loud by saying what happened as a mantra.  
After she got quiet, there was a knock at the door. Robin opened the door. Outside in the hall Dr. Mario stood. "The child asked to see you again," Dr. Mario said. Then he mysteriously walked away. Robin followed Dr. Mario to the infirmary.  
Inside the child once again sat up upon Robin's entrance. "I remember more!" She said once he walked over to the bed. _if she says "War between Shulk and someone else," I'll believe it._ She continued. "You'll start war between Shulk and Pit." _Shit!_ Robin thought. "There's more too," she said, "You send the message in the future."  
He knew this was gonna go down in mere minutes now. Shulk blamed Pit for all that happened. This can't be good. As soon as Shulk found Pit he'd probably beat the shit out of him, or worse. Robin needed to rant to someone, or at least get advice on what to do. He is too smart to think of doing anything rash at this moment in time. Before he was going to think of finding Shulk he had to find Marth so they could talk.  
Robin rushed to Marth, because shit has gotten real. When he knocked, Marth took some time to answer the door. "Hello, is there something you need? Here, come in, Robin," Marth said as he answered the door. They sat down at the table. Marth continued, "So why did you come to me?"  
Robin was anxious so he started speaking fast, "So the Child gave me more information. She said that the war would be between Shulk and Pit and that I sent myself that message."  
"okay I think I got all that. You know what. This reminds me of something that happened between Ike and me." That got Robin intrigued.  
"What happened between you?"  
"Well, last time we had that party, was a few years ago. I found myself drinking too much. Ike, Captain Falcon, Link, and I played truth or dare. That was the first bad choice. The second bad choice was saying 'dare' when it was Link's turn. That lead to Link saying, 'I dare you to... Kiss Ike!' I was wasted and wanted to make a good show, so I grabbed him by the shirt. I put my hand behind his head and kissed him." This didn't seem that bad to Robin. "That's not all. I pushed my tounge in his mouth. There were as much of a fight for dominance as there is in France's wars. He was extremely uncomfortable. He was so mad at me, that we didn't speak for three months. Part of it was that I didn't tell him I was gay and part of it was that I went too far."  
"Whoa, that is just like what I'm going through, except you weren't drugged like Shulk."  
Marth's eyes widened. He said in shock, "What?!"  
"Yeah, Pit drugged Shulk, and now, Shulk is going to kick his ass."  
"you need to go and calm Shulk down. Now!"  
"Okay I'll go find him. Thanks for the talk." Robin rushed down to the communal area hoping that Shulk hadn't already found Pit. Now, he was running there when he saw a crowd in a circle.  
Robin moved into the circle. He stood next to Zelda.  
Robin was too late. Shulk and Pit already began to fight. Zelda looked to Robin and asked, "Do you know what this is all about?"  
"yeah, but I shouldn't say," Robin answered.  
"that's what this is all about."  
"People knowing and doing things that they shouldn't." Shulk and Pit continued to fight. Shulk might have just broken Pit's nose. The fight continued until Master Hand showed up.  
Master Hand went into the middle of the crowd and chose to break up the fight. He threw Shulk off of Pit. He screamed at Shulk, "Fights are only allowed in the arena! If I see you two fighting again, I won't be the one to stop you! I'll get my brother out here!" The threat of Crazy Hand was enough to stop anyone from doing anything. Shulk had put down a can of whoop-ass on Pit.  
The entire room was frozen in time. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. Nobody did anything until one person left the crowd. Then the crowd slowly dissipated, One by one, until everyone went their separate ways. Robin thought he needed help with what to do, so he returned back to Marth.  
When Marth opened the door, he said, "You don't look so good. Want to come in and have a cup of tea?"


	5. Chapter 5

"This seems like this'll take a while, so I made an entire pot," Marth said as he brought the pot to the table. He poured two cups: one for him and one for Robin. He prepared his own cup by adding one teaspoon of sugar. "What happened that made you look so bad?" Marth asked.  
"I found Shulk, but it was too late. He already was beating Pit up for what he did. I don't understand why he's so mad. No one knows what really happened. I mean, did you even notice that I had left the party?"  
"Nope. Everyone was so drunk to notice anything. Actually, you were the least drunk; master hand was wasted. Say what did you do with him?"  
"Well, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone," Robin paused for a moment, "I, uh, we fucked."  
"That's not bad. I mean, you didn't drug him, and he's not mad at you." His tone changed. "I feel as if there's more that you aren't telling me."  
"Well, there's one thing." Robin struggled to say.  
"What is it?"  
"This." He got up and moved to Marth. Robin kissed Marth. Robin felt unease. He couldn't stay there any longer. He felt as uneased as Shulk mad. His evacuation plan was called, "Get the hell out of this place."  
"I, uh, just remembered my sister needed me for, uh, something." Robin said. It was easy to tell that he was trying to leave.  
"Well, come back some other time." Robin already got up to leave. He couldn't take anymore of this.  
He left for his own room. He was so anxious, he dropped the key before he could put it in the key hole. He just needed to sleep. After managing to fit the key in and turn it, he plopped down on the bed and was out like a light.  
"Wake up, WAKE UP!" Robin was being yelled at by his sister. After a succession of blinks Robin looked up at his sister. He mouth started moving, "You have to get up! The fights start up again!"  
"Really? Must I join the tournament?"  
"Yes! I checked the schedule, and you have the first fight. It's with you, Zelda, Shulk, and Marth. Team match; with Marth." _Anyone but Marth! I can't do it with what I did to him!_ He was sure that he had hurt Marth the previous night. Robin can't go through that for another time. He dragged himself out of bed, so that he could get started with the day.  
He had twenty minutes before he had to be ready in the arena. He rushed his way down to the arena. In the entrance rooms, Robin was practicing his special attacks. Marth tried to stop him, but he didn't want to talk. Marth walked up to him and said, "hey. Can we talk?"  
Robin didn't respond, Robin kept on practicing. An announcement came over the loud speakers. It said, "The first battle of the tournament is to start in sixty seconds." Robin finally acknowledged Marth. He spoke with a mean demeanor, "Our fight starts in a minute. I'm practicing, I suggest you do the same."  
Marth tried to reason with Robin, but the fight began. Robin started with a command for him to go at Shulk, while he went for Zelda. Zelda noticed the anger in Robin and decided to use this to their advantage. Zelda began a magical fight with Robin. Marth was going at it with Shulk, engaging in fierce melee combat.  
After one minute of the fight, the first KO happened. Robin and Zelda were getting their percentages higher and higher until Robin hit her with one last thunder. She went flying off to the left. Robin's challenge from then on was: try and get her percentage higher while not letting her manage to KO him.  
Marth made his way over to Robin and whispered in his ear, "Switch opponents." Robin understood. They used the element of surprise, as they caught both Shulk and Zelda off guard.  
Robin used thunder on Shulk, who expected for it to be aimed at Zelda. This was successful; Robin KO'ed Shulk. The same was for Marth. Marth lunged in at the embodiment of the triforce of wisdom. She flew off for another time.  
After this, the familiar five second countdown started. The fight was over. One of the fastest two minutes of Robin's life. The two minutes after were painfully slower. Marth came up to him and said, "We need to have a talk." Robin knew this meant something completely different than "we need to talk." Robin reluctantly followed Marth to his room, before the next round started.  
"Marth, I just want to say: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that; I crossed some sort of line. I am completely sorry," Robin confessed. The two were outside of Marth's room. Marth was silent for the entire time while he put the key in the lock. This was nerve-racking for Robin. To Robin this felt like a million years just putting a key in a slot.  
Marth gestured for Robin to come in. Robin walked inside of the room. Marth began to speak, "About last night. What are you sorry for? I mean, I honestly thought that it was wonderful. You guessed that I was mad at you, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, I could have just said that I liked you, but instead my brain thought, 'Kiss him! What could go wrong?' and I honestly think that I crossed some sort of line by doing so." Robin felt at ease knowing that Marth wasn't mad, and then he realized what Marth said. He said that he liked it! Robin was cheering on the inside, trying not to show his happiness, and ultimately failing.  
"So, uh, you wanna go and get dinner some time?" _is he asking me out?_ Robin thought with enthusiasm.  
"Of course I would! Where do you want to go? And when do you want to go?"  
"How about this, I'll cook us dinner tonight. After the tournament is over."  
"Speaking of that, we should get back before round two starts." The two left Marth's room and returned to the communal area where people were watching the fights. Robin thought about going and strategizing for the next round, but his sister had other plans.  
Robin walked up to Robin. She asked her brother, "So, what were you talking about with Marth?"  
Robin knew she was just being nosy, as always. He gave in to her annoyance, "Marth and I are getting dinner tonight."  
"Really?! I-"  
"Quiet down, I still don't want everyone to know about you know what."  
"Okay, I have to get back to Ike."  
Robin knew her way too well. He stopped her and said, "Don't tell _anyone!_ "  
Round two was under way, and Marth and Robin were against Mario and Luigi. Marth knew of Mario's arrogance and used it to their advantage. Marth died once so it would go to Mario's head. After that Marth killed Mario twice in the one minute remaining.  
Round three went worse for the duo. Robin and Marth went against Robin and Ike. Marth and Ike were sword fighting while the Robins were playing copy cat. When Robin did something, his sister would do the same. In the last few moments, Ike stabbed Marth and because of their high percentages Marth flew off with only a second left. It would have gone to sudden death if Ike hadn't killed Marth. This wasn't all bad, this meant they could start their date earlier than they expected.  
Marth brought Robin back to his room. Marth got the table set up and started cooking.  
Robin excused himself saying he would return in just a moment. Robin rushed to his room, and grabbed the one thing he was saving for this type of occasion.  
Making sure he didn't drop it, he ran back to his date's room. He opened the door and moved over to Marth. "Turn around, I have a surprise for you," Robin commanded. When Marth turned around he saw the bottle of red wine in Robin's hands. Marth had Robin sit down, because dinner was ready. Marth made pasta, which accompanied the wine perfectly.  
The two chatted idly while eating the meal. When they were finished, Marth and Robin cuddled on the couch. They sat there for what felt like hours. They knew what they were feeling was love. Robin left around 22:15 when he decided if he stayed any longer, he wouldn't be able to take this slow.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin woke up next to his boyfriend whom he had been dating for three weeks now. Robin loved the feeling of Marth's warm skin in the morning. Marth woke up shortly after Robin. "I have to talk with Master Hand today," Robin said as his boyfriend laid in bed.  
"Okay, whenever you want to leave, I'm fine with whatever."  
"Thanks, I love you." Prior to this statement, Robin kissed Marth. Robin hadn't come out to the public yet, but the people who knew could tell that he was dating Marth for at least two weeks. Two weeks ago, Marth and Robin became inseparable. To the uninformed they seemed like best friends, but to the informed they were lovers.  
That was two weeks ago. Now, Robin could barely stand not letting people know. _I'm gonna tell them, all of them. I'll show them that he's mine and all mine_. After finally being able to leave, Robin went to speak with Master Hand.  
When Robin found the office, Robin knocked on the door. Master Hand answered. "How can I help you Robin?" he asked.  
"Do you remember the child from a few weeks ago?" Robin asked.  
"Yes, I do. What about her though?"  
"This is where I need your help. According to her, I sent her. And I thought since you are the man to come to for time traveling, you could help me."  
"If you bring the child to me, I'll send her back in time."  
"Thank you." Robin left to find the girl.  
Once in the communal area, Zelda stopped him. Zelda said to him, "That child that was sent from earlier was me as a child. I instructed Link not to say anything. Now is the time for you to know this. You must bring me from my childhood to now and send me into the past. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, yes I do. Thank you for telling me this." Robin returned to Master Hand's office.  
"Robin? Did you already find the child?"  
"Zelda came to me and said that she was the child, and that we have to bring her from her childhood here."  
"Okay, I have the machine here. You can get on with your life, I will handle this."  
"Don't forget to tell her the message: 'Wait for love to come to you, or you shall start war between Shulk and Pit' and also tell her that I sent her." Master Hand seemed a little agitated by hearing that the fight that happened was all Robin's fault.  
Robin left before Master Hand could get any more agitated.  
He returned to his own living space to relax. Robin wanted to relax and partake in one of his favorite time passing activities: reading. He chose to read a book on the history that Marth lived. The book portrayed Marth as a legendary hero of his time. This made Robin feel slightly insecure. His boyfriend was this big prince/hero, and he was nothing. What has stopped him from finding someone else. Robin wanted to feel the comfort of his lover's arms.  
Opening the door to Marth's room, Robin found Marth relaxing on the couch. "Hey, how are you?" Marth asked, as soon as he knew it was Robin that opened the door.  
Robin was struggling to speak. Marth understood he was trying to say, "I think I'm ready to come out, and I'll need your help."  
"How so?"  
"Just follow me," Robin said as he grabbed Marth's arm. They held hands as they walked into the middle of the communal area. Robin's heart was pounding. His thoughts became cloudy. He knew it was time to do this, and there was no turning back.  
Robin grabbed Marth by the clothes. He kissed Marth in the middle of people. This was his way of showing Marth was taken, and that he was gay.

 **So, that was it... Any thoughts? I'm always open for criticism... and Yes, I do know that this is short... I wish I spent more time on it, but I didn't...**


End file.
